Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cubix: Robots for Everyone
'''Connor Lacey's Adventures of Cubix: Robots for Everyone '''is the 1st YIFM/4Kids crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Summery When Connor Lacey and Pals have come to Bubbletown, they must help Cubix and his Bottie friends to stop Dr. K and his schemes to rule the Earth. Episodes # The Unfixable Robot # Electrix # The Underground of Bubble Town # The Iron Chef # Dondon for Dinner # Heat Wave # Hurricane Havoc # Magnetix Personality # K's Kages # Fixed Competition # Office Politix # Kubix!!! (a.k.a. The Doctor's office) # Kulminator (a.k.a. The Unbeatable Robot) # Roller Koaster # The Chipinator # The Incredible Shrinking Robot # Crash Test Pest # Tyrannix # Tomorrow's Robots Today # Media Storm # CirKus # Bubble Town Wishes and EPU Dreams # Klank # The Importance of Being Maximix # War Triangle (a.k.a. The Lost Robots) # Final Showdown (a.k.a The Diehard Machine) Trivia *Ryan F-Freeman and his friends, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock (Pokémon), May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Rotom, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Leo (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Luna (Yu-gi-oh! 5D's), Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Yuya Sakaki, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Galvatron (G1) and the Decepticons will guest star in this series. *In this series, Connor scans the DNA of Ryan as Ryairachnid and Sci-Ryan dubs the alien "Conairachnid". * Galvatron (G1) and the Decepticons will work for Dr. K and then Kilobot. *In the episode "War Triangle", Ryvine sets the password with the phrase "I'm Ryvine Sparkle and you're not.". *In this series, Connor Lacey has scanned the DNA of Cubix and Kilobot. *In the episode "Media Storm", Ryan scaned Kilobot's DNA and gained a new alien named "Ryobot". *This mark the appearance of The Dark Energem Cyberlings. * * * List of Aliens used * Chromastone * Connomus Prime * Humongosaur * Pikacon * Ryanyu (used by Ryan) * Upgrade (used by Ryan) * Cannonbolt * Rath * Ryanera Von Boo * Shockrock *Ryobot (used by Ryan) * Ryairachnid *Conairachnid *Red Alacey * * * Episode transcripts * The Unfixable Robot/Transcript * Electrix/Transcript * The Underground of Bubble Town/Transcript * The Iron Chef/Transcript * Dondon for Dinner/Transcript * Heat Wave/Transcript * Hurricane Havoc/Transcript * Magnetix Personality/Transcript * K's Kages/Transcript * Fixed Competition/Transcript * Office Politix/Transcript * Kubix!!! (a.k.a. The Doctor's office)/Transcript * Kulminator (a.k.a. The Unbeatable Robot)/Transcript * Roller Koaster/Transcript * The Chipinator/Transcript * The Incredible Shrinking Robot/Transcript * Crash Test Pest/Transcript * Tyrannix/Transcript * Tomorrow's Robots Today/Transcript * Media Storm/Transcript * CirKus/Transcript * Bubble Town Wishes and EPU Dreams/Transcript * Klank/Transcript * The Importance of Being Maximix/Transcript * War Triangle (a.k.a. The Lost Robots)/Transcript * Final Showdown (a.k.a The Diehard Machine)/Transcript Songs * Cubix theme song * I Have A Plan * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Connor Lacey Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:TV series Category:Spin-off TV series